Stage Fright - Alternate Ending!
by keep.looking.for.sunshine
Summary: This is set during the credits of Scooby Doo, Stage Fright! when the gang is at the gas station. In this ending, Fred and Daphne actually get to talk about their kiss on Talent Stars, despite Velma's interruption. How will this conversation go? Read and review, my first fancfiction! K just to be safe.


D/F: Takes place during the credits scene of "Stage Fright" at the gas station. Fred and Daphne ACTUALLY get to talk about their kiss on stage. Hope you enjoy! Written in Fred and Daphne's POVs, and I own nothing. All rights go to Warner Bros.

Fred:

I still can't believe what happened the night of the finale on Talent Stars! We were definitely going to win that competition, but Daphne had a big heart and decided that we should blow the competition so Emma and her family could keep their farm. Even though we didn't win the money, I feel like all won something that night; or…someone. Man, I just wish I knew if that kiss was real, because I KNOW for me it was real. I really like, no, I love Daph, I just don't know if she knows it…

Daphne:

I still have dreams about what happened on that finale! I didn't throw up or pass out, I ended up KISSING Freddie! What was even better was that he kissed me back! AND SANG "I LOVE YOU" back to me, and that wasn't even how I wrote the song! Maybe that was his way of telling me he loved me too? Oh, I don't know. Okay, I know I need to talk to him, but I don't even know where to start! This whole thing is driving me nuts, and I already told him once how I felt, right? Why is it so hard to do it again?

So here I am sitting in the van while we're at the gas station. Shaggy and Scooby went into the store to (hopefully) grab just a few snacks for the road, and Fred got out to fill up the gas tank. As soon as the boys left the van, Velma asked me if I was okay. I replied with, "it's driving me crazy! Did he kiss me because he really liked me, or was it just for the show? And does he know that I REALLY like HIM?!" I really didn't know what to think, because I knew that my kiss was for real, and I know in my heart that I'm in love with him.

I have to give props to this poor girl because she's heard me obsess about this for the millionth time. But I definitely deserved what was coming out of her mouth next.

"Daphne, how many times do I have to say it, JUST TALK TO HIM!"

I had to explain to her "It's so much easier said than done, Vel. I already told him once, and I don't even know if he got the message! I just don't want to have my heart broken." I looked down at my feet and I was holding back tears. I had cried about this enough.

Velma seemed to be more sympathetic when she said "I know it's tough Daph, but that's why you need to talk to him! You'll never know how he feels if you don't. And if it's any help, I don't think you'll be disappointed with his reaction. Come on, now is the perfect time to do it! Shaggy and Scooby are in the store probably buying everything, so you have some time, Fred is out there alone! Go talk to him!"

She was right, I had to go talk to him! I thanked her, gave her a hug, and she wished me good luck. I get out of the van slowly and take a deep breath. This is now or never…

Fred:

I was filling up the gas thinking about Daphne when Scooby and Shaggy come out of the store with loads of snacks. "Guys, I told you not to go overboard!"

Shaggy puts on a goofy grin and replied with "Like I know, so we didn't!"

I guess I looked pretty stressed because Shaggy asked, "Like what's up dude, something buggin' ya?"

He was about to yell at me, but I told him for the millionth time anyway, "It's just driving me nuts! Did she kiss me just for the show, or does she really like me? And does she know that I REALLY like HER?!"

I was right, because I got, "Like dude how many times do we have to say it? JUST TALK TO HER!" with Scooby jumping in on the end for emphasis.

I leaned against the van and looked down at my feet. "Guys, it's easier said than done. I've liked girls before, but Daph…she's different. She's been my best friend my whole life, and she's everything I've ever wanted. If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way, I'll be crushed." I've never wanted to cry over a girl before, but the idea of losing her in any way breaks my heart.

Shaggy became more supportive and told me, "But like that's why you have to talk to her. You two have been so close forever, and this isn't something you can keep bottled up inside. You need to tell her how you feel and overcome your fear. And, like, I'm no expert or anything, but I don't think Daphne would have kissed you on stage OR written those lyrics just for the show."

I knew Shaggy was right, and I had to pull myself together because he told me "Well here she comes, go get her buddy!" Scooby smiled and Shaggy gave me a pat on the back and they went in the back of the van. I look up and I see her coming around to my side of the van. Gosh, she's so beautiful…

Daphne:

 _Okay Daphne, you can do it. No passing out, no throwing up, no…_

"Hey Daph!" I was pulled out of my self-pep-talk when I heard Freddie acknowledge me. He had a smirk on his face that made me want to melt into a puddle. "What's up?"

I tried thinking of a reply, but what I got was "Oh, you know, I just wanted to see if the gas was filling up okay!" WHAT. WAS. THAT.

He looked a little awkward and replied "Oh yeah, it's uh…going great, I guess."

Oh boy, this was getting awkward REALLY fast. We both tried to talk at the same time and I tried to have him go first but he insisted, "No no, you go first."

I was blushing, I could feel my cheeks heating up, and so I started, "Okay, well, um…Fred, I just wanted to, well…you know…"

 _SPIT IT OUT DAPHNE!_

I finally figured out how to form a sentence, "Fred, I really…"

All of the sudden Velma comes busting out of the van to tell us about some mystery in Louisiana, and me and Freddie just looked at each other and mumbled things like "Oh yeah…sounds like fun…great."

I looked at Velma and said "We'll be in in a minute." Thank God she's smart and she got the message, "Okay, just hurry up filling the tank so we can leave before the boneheads try to go for seconds!"

She went back into the car, and the pump clicked indicating that the tank was full. Fred put the pump back and closed the gas tank, and he turned around and took a step toward me. "Now, what was it you were saying?"

He had this look in his eyes, like a longing, almost like he KNEW what I was going to say, and that he maybe even WANTED me to say it. I was so nervous, my heart was pounding, and I could barely speak above a whisper, but it was now or never.

"Freddie…about that kiss on stage? It…wasn't just for the show. I kissed you because…"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before…

Fred:

"Freddie…about that kiss on stage? It…wasn't just for the show. I kissed you because…"

That angel had said all I needed to hear, I knew the rest of what she was going to say. So to show her that I felt the same way, I cupped her face in my hands, I closed my eyes, and I closed the small gap between us.

Daphne:

Oh. My. GOD! Fred is kissing me! He loves me back! I didn't even have to finish my sentence, he knew what I was going to say. I smiled in the middle of the kiss because I couldn't contain my happiness. All of the sudden, I felt his hands go to my waist, and I felt him lift me off the ground, and my hands were around his neck. This kiss was so passionate, and it completely took my breath away. We broke apart eventually because we needed to breathe, but I had tears in my eyes and the biggest smile on my face. Even though we broke the kiss he still held me in the air, our foreheads were still touching when he said, "I love you Daphne Blake. I love you so much. Ever since we were young, I knew I loved you. You didn't even have to finish you sentence about the kiss because…"

I cut in, "Because you knew that I loved you too. I love you so much Fred Jones. I've loved you all my life. I can't imagine my life with anyone else but you."

We were so focused on each other when we heard cheers from the peanut gallery inside the van. We looked over and started laughing because they all said, "FINALLY!" and we couldn't agree more.

Fred:

I couldn't agree more with the others. I finally had my Daphne, and my love for her will only grow stronger. We kissed one more time, not as long this time, but still so passionate, and we got in the van. Daphne got into shotgun, I took her hand in mine, and we gave each other a big smile. The look in her eyes was so full of love, and she looked so beautiful. I turn to the gang and said, "Well, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands!" I gave one more look to Daphne, kissed her on the cheek, and we headed off to Louisiana on another adventure, a new adventure that involved me and my girl together.


End file.
